


Spider and the Fly

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Forced Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Widowmaker takes a prize during an Overwatch/Talon conflict.  Will Mercy suffer, or surrender to her captor's dark desires?





	Spider and the Fly

**SPIDER and the FLY**

**By MooncatX the Bliss Crimson**

  
Widowmaker remembered the good doctor.  She remembered Angela Ziegler. She remembered Gerard, who had flirted with Angela to the point of discomfort with the golden beauty.  There had not been anything inappropriate, between her husband and Angela, or Gerard and Ana, not… quite. A little stress relief for soldiers in the field, a little drunken slap and tickle, a little… almost… too far.  Poor Gerard. So horny. So **_amusant._ **So dead.  She missed him.  Her little horndog.  He’d take his frustrations home to her, and make her see stars.  He never beat her, but it was good she liked rough sex as much as gentle.  That pain cold transmute to pleasure. Otherwise she might have wound up killing him for reasons not related to Talon.

A small gasp alerted her to Angela’s return to awareness.  Widowmaker sauntered towards the strung up Overwatch agent.  Hmmm… What lovely chance to have found her on the battlefield, knocked out but mostly unharmed.  A ripe fruit on a low branch. The battle was all but over. The payload was lost. But… Widowmaker smiled.  She had a lovely golden peach for a consolation prize. Her mouth watered a little at the thought of piercing that soft skin with her teeth.  Putting her mark on Angela’s tender white skin… A low hum of anticipation ran through her.

She hadn’t gotten a decent kill shot in months.  This would almost make up for it. Something sweet.  Something slow. Something… hers.

 

***

 

Angela moaned softly.  Some blast debris had struck her during the firefight, it was the last thing she remembered.  A cool soothing hand stroked her cheek. A voice almost like a soft purr whispered in French. Angela’s French was shaky, but… ?  Her eyes widened in shock.

“... eat you slowly, my peach.  You’d like that? No? Deep, slow licks, Angela, my juicy one.  But first, lets peel you, shall we?”

Widowmaker had a knife in her hand and mad lights in her golden eyes.  Angela shuddered, in atavistic fear! What?! Realizing her bound state, the Overwatch medic tried squirming out of her bonds, only to still as the point of the wicked looking knife pricked the underside of her chin.

Widowmaker saw the fear in the shine of Angela’s blue sky eyes.  She felt a shiver of pleasure run like electricity through her senses.  Oh… yes, she liked the doctor being acutely aware of her situation. She would feel things in magnified detail.  Fear, danger, adrenalin… Angela should thank her for this experience, it would be forever burned into her memory. Widowmaker was sure to make it count, as who know when she’d have this opportunity again?

“Shhhh my pet.” Widowmaker tapped the pillowy soft, pale rose hued lips of her captive gently with a fingertip.  “There will be so many things more worth your… expressions of shock and surprise… perhaps even… delight.”

Leaning forward, Widowmaker licked delicately Angela’s tender flesh, dipping her pale violet tongue into the moist heat of the doctor’s parted lips, deeper, into the sweet cavern of her mouth.

 

To be continued.

 


End file.
